


How About a Drink?

by Gothic_Fairy



Category: Glee, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Crossover, Demons, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Malec/Klaine Crossfic, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, demon attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous said:Klaine cross paths with Malec in a NYC nightclub when an unexpected demon attack spills out onto the dance floor.





	How About a Drink?

“C’mon, Blaine! It’s okay, everybody hangs out around here.” Kurt spoke up, taking Blaine’s hand into his own and dragging him inside the dance club. It was by far the noisiest and craziest club he’s seen since he moved to New York and he already felt high on adrenaline. 

Pandemonium, that was the name. The club everyone seems to be talking about and a place where you could find anyone who meant something at NYADA. A place where you went when you wanted to mean something, too. 

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea.” Blaine shouted, his voice sounding soft and quiet in the loud raging music. Never in his life has he heard anything that would even come close to this strange song. It was dancy and shrill, but in the same time held a sense of melancholia and some sorrowful undertones that made shivers crawl up his spine. 

He came to New York to finally see Kurt after tormentuos months they spent apart, only to find this completely new person standing before him. It was still Kurt - tender and bold and expressive, both in his fashion and opinions. But there was so much more to him now. He seemed more care-less and easygoing, free in his choices. As if the heavy weight and burdens he carried on his shoulders in Lima let go of him at last, let him breathe. 

As much as he had to get used to this different aspects of Kurt, he felt closer to him than ever before. The confidence in his steps, the passion in his lips. It was like falling in love with him all over again. 

“It’s fine, I promise!” Kurt was already losing himself in the strange music, pulling Blaine through the crowd. Pale skin and dark leather. That’s all Blaine could see. Colorful hair shining in the dark, bodies moving and swaying as one. 

There was an odd-looking smoke in the air as Kurt looped his arms around Blaine’s neck a closed his eyes, dancing. Except, it didn’t really look anything like the smoke you normally see at concerts and such, Blaine realized. It was silvery and almost liquid, leaving drops anywhere it touched bare skin.  

Kurt’s hair were covered in beads of this silvery fluid and Blaine could also smell it on Kurt’s skin when they pressed together on the dance floor. It was very sweet, but tart, leaving a sickening taste in his mouth. 

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Blaine said close to Kurt’s ear, steadying himself with his hands on Kurt’s hips. He started feeling dazed and light-headed from the moment they walked in, his mind becoming foggy and unfocused despite the cautious parts of his brain. 

He caught glimpses from the corners of his eyes. Shadows moving in the lights and figures running through his vision. There was a man sitting on one of the few sofas, surrounded with people. Even from the place where Blaine stood, he noticed the silky fabric hugging his body and shimmers on his face. For just a moment Blaine though he saw golden eyes glimmer in front of him, his heart beating fast. It seemed as if everyone waited to get a piece of that man, touch him with the tips of their fingers or lock their gazes for a second at least. 

But the man never looked at them. He stopped scanning the crowds and a smirk grew wide on his glittering lips. He stood up and made his way away from the couch, his movements graceful and cat-like. 

Turning his head, Blaine found another man walking through the entrance. This time, though, there was tension behind Blaine’s eyes as he tried to make out his features. He looked blurry and hazy, only the dark inky tattoos stood out on his fair skin. 

“Blaine? Is there something wrong?” Kurt’s voice made him turn away. With worry in his eyes and pursed lips he resembled the old Kurt so much, it hurt Blaine a little. 

“No..” Blaine replied, shaking his head and looking at Kurt. It was their night. One evening they could spent wrapped around in each other’s arms without the worry of what will come. And Blaine wanted to make the most of it. Even if he didn’t really like this particular club. “Everything’s fine.”

He let himself go after that. Tried his hardest to forget about the strangeness of that place and get lost in the way Kurt’s lips grazed his own, his fingers tipping his chin upwards. People came and went, drinks appeared in their hands and songs changed, even though they always got somewhat creepier than the previous ones. 

It felt as if he had spent years simply moving to that rhythm. He almost didn’t want to wake up when he heard a horrifying shriek.  

There was a girl. A girl lying on the ground, frightened eyes looking for help that wouldn’t come, her dress drenched in her own blood. Her skin already turned an ugly shade of gray as if someone literally sucked the life out of her, as if she wasn’t alive just a minute ago. There were wounds on her neck, flesh torn to pieces and even burnt on some places. Claw marks, bite marks and blood everywhere. 

Blaine wasn’t able to look away. He heard Kurt’s shocked gasps next to him, felt his hand tighten on his waist. How was it possible? She must’ve died only a couple of feet away from them. Why didn’t they notice? Why didn’t they do something? 

A dark figure approached the body on the ground. Slumped and limping, it crouched down and made a low gurgling sound, its slimy arms leaving fresh cuts. 

“What is it?!” Kurt’s pitched voice came to Blaine’s ears. But he didn’t know. His mind was telling him that it was a man, deformed and monstrous, but it had to be human to do something like that.

“Step back!” They were pushed away by a tattooed hand. It was the guy from before, his tall slender frame standing in front of them. In an instant, he drew out a blade, casting a gentle light around him. He took a step towards that thing and the girl’s body, and in one swift motion buried his blade in its flesh.  

Everything stopped. There was a moment of silence and then air was filled with sharp acrid fragrance that made Blaine stomach turn. Both the thing and the girl disappeared, and the rest of the crowd went on in their fun, not caring.

“Magnus? What are mundanes doing here?” The tattooed man spoke up again, barely sparing them a glance. Blaine’s body was stiff, going through some kind of shock. 

“Don’t know.” Another voice came up behind them, shifting as the man walked up towards them. 

“You just killed someone.” Kurt whispered, his eyes wide open. It seemed he was doing a bit better than Blaine, despite the trembling in his muscles.  

“It was a demon.” Magnus said, coming closer. Lazily, he snapped his fingers and suddenly Blaine felt oxygen surging through his lungs again, his legs not giving up under him anymore. 

“What just happened?” he murmured, dazed and confused. Kurt was holding onto his arm, both of them supporting the weight of the other.

“It was a demon that attacked the poor girl.” Magnus told him, sadness filling his eyes.

“The thing he just killed?” Kurt asked, pointing at the other man. 

“Unfortunately, Alec didn’t kill it. The demon escaped back to its dimension and took the girl with him.” 

Blaine’s heart was beating steadily, but his brain was screaming. He knew he should feel something - fear, shock, anxiety, but he couldn’t for some kind of a reason. 

“You two shouldn’t be here.” The man, Alec, retorted. He was frowning, pulling at the sleeves of his shirt.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, uncertainty mirrored in their eyes.  

“It’s okay, Alexander.” Magnus interrupted Alec’s firm gaze and placed a hand on the small of his back. “I can handle this.” 

He moved his arms, sparks and blue waves coming out of them. In front of Kurt and Blaine, two glasses with long stems started to appear. Gradually, they were filled with midnight-blue liquid, with shining spots just like stars on the sky outside. 

“How about a drink?” Magnus suggested, a warm smile spreading on his lips.

The next morning, it all seemed like a bad dream filled with a bit too much alcohol. There’s no such a thing as demons anyway, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I haven’t really written any actual Klaine fics before, so hopefully it isn’t out of character too much. Also, I quess Klaine didn’t really break up in this universe? 
> 
> Let me know what you think! ^^
> 
> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
